Now I Can Be The Real Me
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her.
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her.**

* * *

"Mum, when are we moving?" Gabriella asked her Mum.

"We're moving in tomorrow." Her mother said looking at the calendar.

"Oh, okay." Gabriella said and let out a sigh.

Then she went upstairs to call Sarah and tell that she's moving to Albuquerque in a few months time.

"Sarah, I'm moving to Albuquerque tomorrow, which is on the 26th of November 2013." She told her.

"Where about in Albuquerque are you going?" She asked her and Gabriella had no idea.

"I don't know where about in Albuquerque." Gabriella yelled down the phone line to her.

Then her mother knocked on the door to her and Gabriella put her phone on hold for a while.

"Gabriella, it's time for dinner, then we have to pack on Sunday morning." Her mother said, then she went downstairs to get the food ready for dinner.

"I know, mum." Gabriella shouted downstairs to her mother.

"Sarah, I'll call you in the morning, I have to get my dinner." Gabriella said calmly down the phone line.

"Okay, I have to go to, my dad's sending me to Texas." Sarah said and they both hung up.

Gabriella headed downstairs to get something to eat, then got up and went into the living room, then her mum came into the living room to join her.

"Mum, why am I moving to Albuquerque?" Gabriella asked wanting to know why.

"Because I got transferred there." Her mother said, then got up and went to bed.

"Goodnight, Mum." Gabriella said and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Then next day, Gabriella woke up and saw her Mum packing her things ready for the new house in Albuquerque.

"Gabriella, you have to start packing for tomorrow." Her mother said,

"Okay, Mum." Gabriella said, then she headed back to her room to start packing her things.

Gabriella heard her phone ringing and, it was from Terrance. She picked it up and begun to answer it.

"Hi, Terrance." Gabriella said greeting him on the phone line.

"Is it true, that your moving away?" Terrance said with a depressed voice.

"Terrance," Gabriella sighed. "It is true, I am moving, but who told you that?" Gabriella said almost sounding angry.

"It was Sarah." He said being honest.

'How could she? I thought she was my friend.' Gabriella thought to her self.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry that she told me." He apologised to her.

"It's okay, Terrance." Gabriella said forgiving him, then they both hung up.

* * *

The next morning, the moving trunk came to pick up all of their stuff to take it to their new house in Albuquerque. Gabriella got into the car with her Mum to head for Albuquerque.

"Mum, am I going to make new friends, like I did in New York?" Gabriella asked her Mum.

"Yes, nut I'm hoping that you'll like it here." Her mum said keeping her eyes on the road.

Then they were there, at their new home in Albuquerque and Gabriella was already starting to like the new place.

"Mum, I think I'm gonna like it here." Gabriella said, already entering the house to take a look around, then went to help her mum with the boxes. Some of them were going upstairs and some of them were downstairs.

"Gabriella, you can start un-packing, then I want to come and help me down here in the living room." Her mother said and Gabriella went to un-pack her things. She started of with her clothes, then the pictures, then the lamp and then she went to help her Mum in the living room.

"Where do you want this to go?" Gabriella asked holding up a picture frame.

"It can go by the fire place." Her mother said pointing at the fire place.

When they were done un-packing, Gabriella's Mum sat on the sofa nearer to the window, then Gabriella went up to her room to check out her new terrace and things were about to change for her.

"Gabriella, I've got some good news to tell you." Her mother said smiling like a grinning cat.

"What is it, Mum." Gabriella asked her.

"You've got a new school to go to and it's called High School." Gabriella smiled at that and she knew that school had to be on Monday.

"Really, what day is it on?" Gabriella asked, hoping that it was on Monday.

"Monday." Her mother said quickly and that made Gabriella smile, then on Monday the bus came to pick her up from her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her.**

* * *

Gabriella walked up to her new locker, then she saw jocks walking towards their lockers.

'They must be the popular kids.' Gabriella thought to herself then headed to class.

"Good morning, everyone and, I hear that we got a new student from New York." Miss Durbus said, pointing at Gabriella.

"Hi, everyone." Gabriella said, standing up from her seat.

"Good morning, Gabriella." Everyone said, then Gabriella sat back in her seat.

After the lesson had finished, someone outside the classroom was waiting on her coming out of the class.

"Hey, your the new girl, right?" A guy asked her.

"Yes, I'm the new girl and who are you?" Gabriella asked walking towards her locker, to put her books away.

"My name is Troy Bolton." He said, then went to the gym to play some basketball with his team-mates.

"Troy, do you think the basketball team has a chance of winning this year?" Chad asked him. when coach Bolton had walked into the room with his clipboard.

"I don't know, Chad." Troy whispered to him.

After basketball was finished Troy went to have a look at the Audition sheet for sign ups, then Gabriella went up to have a look at the Audition sheet as well.

"Hi, Troy." Gabriella said greeting him.

"Hi, Gabriella." Troy said when Sharpay showed up and wrote her name all over the Audition sheet.

"Were you gonna sign up too?" She asked Gabriella politely.

"No. I won't be signing up for anything." Gabriella said promising her self.

"Well, I hope we can find you some place for you in the show." Sharpay said with a smirk, then Gabriella walked of to the next class.

"So, Troy, when's the big game?" Sharpay asked, putting the pen in her bag.

"It's in three weeks time." Troy told her, putting his things away in his bag.

"You are so dedicated, just like me." Sharpay laughed out.

"Well, I better be going." Troy said almost walking away from her

"Toodles." Sharpay said waving 'goodbye'.

"Toodles." Troy said waving back to her, then headed straight to class.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sharpay had went into the maths lesson and saw Gsbriella doing some work.

"Gabriella, usually Troy doesn't interfere with new students." She said as Gabriella checked the board.

"Why not?" Gabriella questioned her.

"Because he's always been captain of the East High Wildcats." Sharpay said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Gabriella asked, then wrote the times table on her sheet.

"Yes, it is so." Then Sharpay left the maths lesson to go and talk with Ryan.

"Troy Bolton was looking at the Audition list again." Ryan told her.

"Again? I'm sure that they have no chance of auditioning and that new girl Gabriella has no intention of joining the drama club." Sharpay said and walked of to class, which was Free Period. After basketball practice, Troy and Gabriella went to see Sharpay and Ryan sang 'Firework' by Katy Perry.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag. Drifting through the wind?" Ryan sang the first chorus.

"Wanting to start again?" Sharpay sang

"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?" Ryan sang.

"Like a house of cards, one blowing from caving in." Sharpay sang the next chorus.

"Do you ever feel, already buried deep six feet under." Ryan sang and then the song was finished.

"Are there any last minute sign ups?" Miss. Durbus asked standing up from the chair, then Gabriella quickly signed up, just when Troy Bolton walked into the room.

"Well, are there any other last minute sign ups? No. Good. Done." Miss. Durbus said and left the room to go and get some lunch, then met Mr. Bolton in the lunch room.

After Free Period had finished, Troy met Gabriella on the roof, then sat on the bench looking at the flowers and looked around for a bit, then they both started to talk for a bit.

"Troy, I moved away from New York, because my mum was transferred here." Gabriella told him looking at some Rain Drops.

"I know, my dad is just hoping that I won't let my team down." Troy said almost coming to tears.

"I wished our parents would give us a break already." Gabriella said getting up from the bench to go to class.

The next day, Gabriella went to school and saw a boy walking up to her, then she shut her locker and headed straight to class as always, then she saw Troy smile at her, then gave a polite wave.

"I trust you all had a very good weekend?" Miss. Durbus questioned them all, before calling out names for the spring musical.

"Yes, we did have a very good weekend, Miss. Durbus." Jason said, then the entire class groaned at that.

"Class, I have announcement to make." Miss. Durbus shouted out to the entire class.

"These names are in order the first name is: Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay and Troy, but these are the original groups, Troy and Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay Evans." Miss. Durbus shouted out of the top of her lungs.

"What?!" Troy said looking at Chad.

"You sing now, since when?" Chad yelled at him.

"Since I started chasing my dreams of singing on stage with my girl." Troy yelled back at him, then walked of and went up the steps to the roof garden.

"Troy, what the matter?" A voice said behind him.

"Oh, it's you, I thought you were Chad, Gabriella." Troy cried and Gabriella pulled him in for a hug.

"Of course it was me. Who do think I am? Santa Claws." She told him nicely, then realised that he was holding her hand.

"No, your not Santa Claws." Troy said looking at her eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"I know I'm not and my mum is making brownies tonight. Do you wanna come home with me tonight?" Gabriella asked and he nodded his head.

"Yes, I do wanna come home with you for some brownies tonight, Gabriella. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Troy said almost kissing her lips, but then it was time to go to class and Troy had let her go, then followed after her.

"Troy, I'm sorry for yelling at you in the classroom." Chad apologised to him after yelling at him.

"Chad, I almost kissed her." Troy cried and Chad paused for a minute, or 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her.**

* * *

He finally spoke out.

"You almost kissed Gabriella?" Chad squealed.

"Huh, but I need to find the right time." He said.

"Of course you do." Chad said, then it was time for lunch.

"Taylor, that's the new girl." Kelsi said pointing at Gabriella Montez.

"I know, we have classes together." Taylor said.

'Those must be the Science group.' Gabriella thought to herself.

"Hey, your the new girl, right?" Somebody asked her.

"Yes, of course I am." She told him.

"My name is Zeke and I'm from the basketball team." He said pointing at his possey

"I know, so is Troy." Gabriella stated him, then walked towards a table.

'Well, that was very welcoming.' Gabriella thought to herself.

Taylor had gotten out of her seat to get Gabriella to sit with them.

"Gabriella, why don't you sit with us?" Taylor asked nicely.

"Sure. Why not?" Gabriella said and went to join them.

"Have you done any musicals before?" Taylor asked her.

"No. The last time I done that, I froze up on stage." Gabriella said.

"I didn't know. How old were you?" Taylor asked wanting to know her age.

"I was only 6 years old." Gabriella told her.

"And your still nervous now?" Martha asked grinning like a treasure cat.

"No, I'm not." Gabriella said when she saw Troy walking up to the Wildcat table to join his friends.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" Troy asked one of his team-mates.

* * *

After lunch had finished, it was time to go to class.

"I trust you all had a very interesting lunchtime?" Mr. Daniels asked all of the students.

"Very good, Mr. Daniels." All of the students said together.

"Well, back to work, Danforth." He said looking at Chad firmly.

"Fine, Mr. Daniels." Chad said.

"The rest of you, let's start on our quiz." Mr. Daniels said looking at all of the students.

When the quiz had started, Gabriella had gone to the toilet, then she heard voices.

"Did you hear about the new girl from New York?" Natalie asked her friend.

"Yes, and I her she's the smartest girl in the school." Natalie's friend said, then heard footsteps.

They both looked underneath the door, but didn't see any shoes and headed of to class.

'That was close.' Gabriella thought to herself, then headed of to class.

She got into the class and sat back in her seat, then saw Troy smiling at her.

"Get back to work, Bolton and you too, Montez." Mr. Daniels shouted at him and at her.

Then they both had gotten back to work.

After the quiz it was time to go home to their parents.

"Mum, Miss. Durbus put me on the list for singing in the spring musical." Gabriella said, closing the front door.

"I know. The head teacher told me that." Her mother said, then Gabriella and Troy headed up stairs to her bedroom to watch a movie called 'Cinderella.'

'Well, I think that was a good first day of school.' Gabriella thought, then heard her phone ring, then she answered it.

"Hi, Sarah." Gabriella said down the phone line.

"Hi, Gabriella." Sarah said down the phone line to her.

"Guess what?" Gabriella asked her.

"What?" Sarah asked down the phone line.

"I've made new friends, apart from Troy. He's on the basketball team." Gabriella told her.

"Is he?" Sarah asked her.

"Yes, he is." Gabriella replied to her.

"Well, I've got to go. Terrance is here." Sarah said to her.

"Bye, Sarah." Gabriella said hanging up.

'Well, that was a blow off for me. I thought me and her were friends.' Gabriella thought to herself, then went to do some home work for History class and helped Troy with his test for Biology.

"Gabriella, Dad's on the phone." Her mother yelled upstairs to her.

"I know, Mum." She yelled back to her.

"Hi, Dad." Gabriella said down the phone line to her father.

"Hi, Gabriella. How's your school?" Her father asked her and she knew that question was coming.

"It was great, Dad." Gabriella admitted to him.

"Your mum hasn't told you yet, has she?" Her father told her.

"What hasn't she told me, Dad?" Gabriella asked him.

"That she's pregnant with another baby." Her father told and she looked surprised.

"Is it a boy or a girl, Dad?" She asked him.

"It's a girl and she's going to be going to the same school as you." Her father explained the truth.

'That would be nice, having another sister around the house.' Gabriella thought to herself, then went to tell Troy.

"Troy, I'm having another sister in the family." She shouted out.

"I know. I heard you talking on the phone to your Dad." Troy said and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You kissed me?" Gabriella said pulling apart.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that." He exclaimed.

"It's okay, Troy. I've never been kissed by a boy." She told him.

* * *

The next day, Troy and Gabriella were holding hands as they walked into the classroom.

"I can't believe Troy's got a girlfriend already." Chad said, looking over at Taylor.

"He can get a girlfriend and I can't?" Zeke laughed out.

"Come on, Zeke, we've got basketball practice." Chad said, pulling him along.

Then it was lesson time and everybody handed in their homework to their teacher, Miss. Molly.

"There you go, Miss. Molly." Sharpay said, then smirked at Gabriella.

'Why is she being so mean?' Gabriella thought to herself and just ignored it.

"I see we have a new student in science." The teacher said looking at her.

"We know. She moved all the way from New York." Taylor blunted out.

'I can't believe that the teacher figured out that I was the new girl.' Gabriella thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gabriella has always lived in New York, but then she's moves to Albuquerque to find the real her**

Guys, I need help with this Amanda character for Thor and to sort the story out. Please help me.

* * *

After Science had finished, Gabriella had gone up to the roof garden to see Troy sitting on the bench.

"Can you believe that Miss. Molly figured out that I was the new girl in the class?" Gabriella asked him.

"I know." Troy said agreeing with her.

"So, did you get the song for the spring musical?" Gabriella asked questioning him.

"Yes and it's called 'Last Christmas'." Troy told her.

"I heard that song before on Christmas day." Gabriella said remembering the song.

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yes, you can ask me anything you want." Gabriella told him.

"If I was from a different world right, what would my culture be?" Troy asked her.

"It would be neither vampire, or werewolf." Gabriella replied to that question.

"Do you think I could possibly read minds?" Troy asked.

"You watch way to many Twilight movies, but yeah, you would." She told him.

"I know I do." Troy said and kissed her fore-head.

"I love you, Troy." She told him.

"I love you too, Gabriella." He told her as the bell rang and it was time to go to class.

'What could he had mean by a different 'world'?' Gabriella thought to herself and entered the classroom.

"Troy, you didn't tell her about the Cullen's being in Albuquerque?" Chad asked him.

"Of course I didn't and that ancient history." Troy told him in disbelief.

"Sharpay, the Cullen's are back." Somebody told her.

"I know, I heard Chad say it to Troy Bolton." Sharpay replied to the little kid.

"Sure, you did, Sharpay." The young boy said and walked away from her.

'That little kid is sure nice and, so is Sharpay.' Gabriella thought to herself.

After the lesson had finished, Gabriella saw the Cullen's put their books in their lockers.

"What is that new girl staring?" Rosalie said to Emmet.

"She's staring at us, idiot." He told her.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" She asked him.

"No, I meant nice girl." Emmet said trying to get out of his own fight.

"Nice comment." She told him.

"Thank you and keep walking new girl." Edward yelled at Gabriella.

'Well, that didn't go so well as usual.' Gabriella thought and walked away to find Troy sitting on the roof.

"Troy, are the Cullen's mean?" She asked him.

"No, they were always nice." Troy answered her question.

"So why did Edward call me new girl?" She asked him.

"Because he hates new kids at this school and that's why he probably told you to keep walking." Troy said as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Bolton." Edward said as he saw Gabriella walking by to go to class.

"Why are you bullying my girlfriend?" Troy asked him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Because she was bugging my sister." Edward exclaimed to her.

* * *

"Taylor, do you think the Cullen's are weird?" Gabriella asked her.

"Yeah. But you could stop talking about them." Taylor confessed to her.

"Fine." Gabriella said un-pleasantly.

'Now I see what Troy meant by that.' Gabriella thought to herself, then the lesson was finished.

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy said walking towards his locker.

"Hey, Troy." She said smiling at him.

"Hello new best friend." Rosalie said like a grinning cat.

'Was she talking to me?' Gabriella thought and slammed her locker, then walked over to Troy.

"Troy, I heard her thought." Edward said, just as Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips.

'He could read my mind and still, he hates me.' Gabriella thought, then she went back to her locker to get her Chemistry book out.

"Troy, we best be heading of to class." Edward told him.

Then they both went of to class, then saw Gabriella sitting at the back of the class.

'Edward can't be staring at me.' Gabriella thought to herself, then the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone." Mr. Dawson said looking at all of the students.

"Good morning, Mr. Dawson." Everyone said politely.

"Gabriella, your mother is here to pick you up." The head teacher said and Gabriella got up from her seat and left the classroom to go and meet her mother.

"Hi, Mum." She greeting her.

"Hi, Gabriella." Her mother said greeting her back.

Then they both walked towards the car and drove to the hospital to meet Gabriella's father.

"Hi, Dad." Gabriella said waving at him.

"Hi, Miss. Montez, this must be your daughter, Gabriella." Doctor Cullen said questioning Connie's daughter.

"Yes. This is Gabriella Montez." Gabriella's father said, smiling away.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriella." He said, shaking her hand, then walked of to a near by hospital room.

'That was better than I expected it to be.' Gabriella thought and then she went to sit by the window, while her mother was checked.

"Your second child is doing well. She should be born in December." Carlisle said and left the room.

'I can't believe she's gonna be a December baby.' Gabriella thought for a minute, or two, then a few minutes later Carlisle came into the room and said they were free to go home.

"You's are free to go home now." Carlisle said and all three of them left the room.

The next day, Gabriella saw Troy walking towards her.


End file.
